Planets Effects
by Cartoon Shakespeare
Summary: The monkey team land on a planets surface to check for dark worm activity...the girls start to get sick and they are shocked when they find out why.....SprxXNova pairing sorta ON HOLD.....sorry writers block
1. Planets Surface

One day in space…the monkey team is hovering around a planets atmosphere checking for the dark worm's activities. When the scanners show no signs of it; they all agree to go to the planets surface and check it out for a closer look. The monkey team walked into the conference room to see a confused Adeline…

"Why did we land?"

Antauri simply replied, "We want to get a closer look and scan the area."

"Ok that's cool…but can a please come this time…I'm sick of sitting in the robot while you guys go fight evil and stuff"

"That's for your own safety…" scolded Gibson

"Well I don't want safe if it means being caged…" she stopped and saw the looks on their faces, "Sorry! But I am so gosh darn bored I can't stand it!"

Antauri didn't say anything for a moment as he thought; he never did like the idea of Adeline going out with them, he sighed, "alright, but you must express extreme caution..."

"Thanks Dad!" Adeline yelled as she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek

They all walked to the hatch on foot crusher 5 and left the robot to scan the surface; when they opened the hatch doors they saw beautiful fields of flowers and vast patches of trees

Adeline saw everything and gasped, "Wow….this place is beautiful!"

"Yea…but it might be camouflaged…" Sprx merely said looking around and under some flowers…

Nova smiled as she looked around, "This place is too beautiful to be infected…

The boys took their time scanning the area, but while they were preoccupied Nova and Adeline slipped off into one of the patches of trees to check it out..

Sighing and jumping over a risen tree root Nova said, "I don't know what those guys are looking for…this planet obviously fine…"

"You know Uncle Gibson and Dad….they always want to make sure…their stubborn…"

She and Nova laughed, but they were to busy enjoying themselves watching the animals play and smelling the flowers to notice three orbs heading toward them and enter their bodies….they both felt a prick

They both grabbed the spots where the orbs entered and said in unison, "Ow!" They7 looked behind them wondering what got them but didn't see anything

Adeline was still rubbing the spot, "What was that?" Nova simply continued to look around…

"I dunno" she simply said

"WHERE'D YOU GUYS GO!"

They heard Sprx yell for them…they headed toward the clearing to return to the group

Adeline yelled back to let them know that they were both fine, "Were over here….Don't get your fur in a bunch!" as she said it the boys all turned around; she saw the look on her father's, Gibson, and Sprx's faces…she knew it was coming

"I told you to express caution" her father simply scolded

Simply looking at him, "I did…I took Aunt Nova with me…."

Nova spoke out to help Adeline; she always heard Adeline getting in trouble, but this time she could actually side with her, "Yeah Antauri, she was fine with me….besides I bet here and now that you didn't find anything…" she said with a smile and smug look on her face

Gibson looked grim, "No, but you still don't need to walk off!" he pointed a finger at Adeline

"Fine! Ok…I'm sorry"

Out of nowhere Otto spoke out, "I'm hungry…"

"Yeah me too..." said Chiro trying to lighten the tension

Some of them laughed but Antauri and Gibson did not; they were still stuck on Adeline leaving the group, she could have been hurt after all…..but as the rest of the team went back to the robot they followed and dropped the subject…. After a long hard day they all went to bed; the girls especially, for they did no know what would happen the very next day…..


	2. Announcment of Change

The next morning the monkey team woke up to Otto making pancakes; they all started to eat breakfast, so they could move on to the next planet When they noticed that neither Nova nor Adeline was up yet and after a while it started to raise questions

Sprx was the first to say something, "Hey where's the girls?"

Chiro was busy engulfing a pancake but when he swallowed he replied, "I dunno"

Sprx didn't like that she wasn't up yet; she was usually up and beating the crud out of a punching bag by now, "Well I'm gonna go check up on Nova…"

Antauri felt the same about Adeline; he knew that she always stayed up late, but she was usually up to eat breakfast, "I shall check on my daughter…."

Antauri levitated down to the floor and walked down the hallway, around many corners to Adeline's doorway and knocked

Antauri: Adeline? Are you alright?

He heard gagging and puking sounds coming from the room; he entered to find Adeline perched over her toilet…puking her guts out…

"Adeline…what wrong?"

Adeline sat up and sighed as she flushed the toilet, wiping her mouth she replied, "I…I don't know….I got up this morning and felt like I was going to be sick…I've been here most of the morning…." She felt horrible; she had stomach pains and felt like she had a fever from all the gagging…. Antauri although, wasn't too worried, after all people get sick all the time, but just as he was about to say something; Sprx barged into the room

"Hey…Nova's in her room puking her guts out," he stopped and noticed Adeline next to the toilet, "and apparently so are you…."

Adeline opened her mouth to say something as she felt whatever was left in her stomach; she leaned over the toilet and started to puke again

Sprx turned to Antauri confused, "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know…I think we should go check with Gibson…and see if there wasn't anything on that planet that would make them sick" he turned to the bathroom, "Adeline we'll be back…hopefully with some medicine to make you better." She didn't say anything but nodded her head between gag reflexes. Sprx and Antauri walked to the conference room and found Gibson in his chair. Antauri quickly called for him, "Gibson"

"Yes Antauri…."

"Was there anything unusual on the planets surface yesterday?"

"Not to my findings, why?"

Sprx interrupted Antauri and Gibson's conversation, "because both Adeline and Nova are in their rooms puking their guts out….

"What's wrong with them?" Otto asked

Antauri turned to Otto, "We're not for sure…both of them claim they woke up feeling ill"

Gibson got up out of his chair, "Bring them to my lab and I'll do some test to see what's wrong…it might just be the flu…" Gibson headed for the lab while Sprx and Antauri headed for the girls' rooms. It took them both a while to get them to the sick bay, as every time they left their room into the hallway…they got sick, but they finally got them there and Gibson did several tests and looked at the results…There was one result that made his eyes pop almost all the way out of his skull….he had a shocked look on his face…

"It's not…possible," he simply muttered; he couldn't believe what he was reading

"What is it? What's wrong?" Chiro called out, just as confused as the rest of them. The girls were both on tables sitting looking at Gibson as he went re-analyzed the results again just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He re-read them again and could no longer deny the truth; he turned around to look at them all…

"A….according to my readings…Nova and Adeline….are pregnant"

Everyone screamed out, "WHAT!" but the girls where louder; they were more shocked then everyone else

Gibson realized that his jaw had dropped and recollected his full speech abilities, "They both have a specific hormone that is produced when a baby is present…."

Antauri looked at Adeline with a very unhappy look; he crossed his arms, not wanting to believe what he just heard, "Adeline Tomoyo Lamang….what have you been doing?"

Sprx felt the same way as Antauri but towards Nova more, "yeah nova! "

Adeline realized what her father meant and jumped off the table, "What! You don't honestly think that I'd…d….do that!" she gave him a look of utter shock that he would think such a thing and apparently so did her Uncle Gibson.

Gibson looked up at her and also crossed his arms giving her a blaming look, "Well, there isn't any other way now is there…."

"Obviously there is! Besides who the heck am I gonna…do that with around here!"

Otto looked around and blurted out, "There's Chiro…."

Chiro's eyes widened and he quickly started to freak out, "NO! NO! NO! It wasn't me! I swear!"

Adeline also couldn't believe that either ….he was so young…and she felt like it was the most disgusting gesture she ever heard; she quickly agreed with him, "And I swear to! It wasn't him!"

Nova didn't say a word; she couldn't' find any words to say…she felt many emotions: doubt, fear, a little happiness…but when she realized that she was going to puke again; she jumped up and ran to the bathroom to puke…..

Adeline knew she had never had sex before, so she dared her Uncle Gibson, "I swear I didn't do anything! If you don't believe me…..Check!"

Gibson still didn't believe her, "Sit!" he was so angry, thinking that she has been fooling around….he turned to see she had crossed her arms looking grim; he used the scanner that showed that she was indeed still a virgin….he felt a little relief but it was quickly over come by shock…if she wasn't having sex then what could have happened to cause it?

As he turned and saw is face; Adeline knew that he found out the truth, "See, I told you!" She sat straight up; feeling a little better that her family didn't think she was a tramp….

Gibson was lost for words…he had no idea there was only one way to get impregnated and it was just proved that Adeline wasn't doing it….Nova came out of the bathroom still lost for words….

Sprx wanted an answer to his question, "What about Nova? What have you been doing?"

Nova looked up looking mad, "Nothing! I haven't been doing anything!"

Gibson ran up and did the same scan on Nova…it to, showed that Nova still was a virgin….

Otto had been standing by, not saying anything and minding his own business until he got so confused he blurted again, "What's going on? I'm lost…"

Adeline sat there still fuming at what her family thought about her, but not only that she was really scared. She was only 16 and now she just found out she was pregnant; she felt alone…. Adeline got up and stormed out of the sick bay, so her family didn't see her cry

Nova too felt the same way as Adeline, what was she going to do? She followed Adeline's lead and left….she didn't want to be left alone with all those boys anyway….she was too ashamed.

Antauri tried to stop his daughter, "Adeline wait…." but he was too late she didn't stop as she rounded the corner storming to her room; they heard her door slam and lock…then Nova's did the same

They all stood there thinking on how this could have happened….the girls were pregnant there was no denying it…now they all had to adjust to the change…Antauri felt like he should go talk to Adeline and left; Sprx felt the same about Nova…after all he cared about her… They headed towards the girls' rooms to talk to them…

-----------------------------------

Adeline stormed to her room scared and upset; how could this have happened…why to her? She knew that her life was going to be different from now on….as she lay on her bed crying a knock came to her door...it was her father

"Adeline?"

"Go Away!"

"Please open the door….."

"Why! So you can yell at me some more for something I didn't do!"

There was a pause; he felt so guilty for thinking such things about his daughter, "I was wrong to assume that…now please open the door"

Adeline thought for a moment and opened the door with her mental powers; her father walked in to see her lying on her bed, hugging a pillow, and crying….she spoke before he could even say anything…

"I don't know what's happening…." she said as she cried…her father walked up to look at her face

"None of us do…"

Adeline started to cry even more, "I'm …s…scared"

Her father hugged her and held her crying body in his hands…. "I know…I know….shhhhhh" he tried to calm her down , "We are all a little scared for you and Nova, but lets make the best of it, ok? Let's look at the bright side….you have a loving family who will help you through this whole ordeal…..and you know that you don't have to go through it alone

Adeline realized that her father was trying to cheer her up; she continued to hug him, "Thanks dad…"

-------

Nova slammed her door and collapsed in front of it….Gibson's words were still ringing in her ears….she put her hands on her stomach and looked at it. She was going to have a baby and everyone knew it. Before she could do or think anything else, there was a knock on her door; she backed away from it….

She heard Sprx's voice, "Nova? You okay?"

Nova didn't answer she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to talk right now….

"C'mon let me in….don't make me pick the lock…."

Before she could think things through; she walked over and opened the door; when he walked in he was attacked by hugs and lots of tears…Sprx held the crying Nova in his arms. He was a little scared; he hadn't ever seen Nova cry before…

"Oh c'mon it's not that bad…."

This only made her cry even more

"Listen, if it makes you feel any better; I'll help you through the whole pregnancy"

Nova's felt grateful towards him; he was willing to help her even after all the inconsiderate things that she's done to him over the years. Her crying let up a little, and she looked at him, and then hugged him again…

"Thank you Sprx…."

Sprx smiled, "Hey don't mention it…are you hungry?"

She nodded; after all she had puked up everything…she felt a little weak..

"Then I'll go get you some Linner…."

Nova: looked up a little confused, "Linner?"

"Yeah it's something between Lunch and Dinner" he laughed. He was trying to cheer her up a little

Nova laughed a little as he left to get her food; then she lay down on her bed and wondered what her life would be like from now on…and even what her baby would look like…


	3. Six Days

That night all the monkeys fell asleep wondering about their lives from now on but the next morning they were awoken by Adeline screaming. Antauri and Chiro met in the hallway later by Gibson, Otto, and Sprx

Otto quickly said, "What was that!"

"I think it was Adeline!" Chiro stated

Antauri was the first to start running toward his daughter; the rest of the monkey's followed burst the door open

Gibson was the first to speak without a thought, "Adeline…what's…?" he stopped and saw then yelled, "OH MY GOODNESS!"

They saw that Adeline stomach had grown overnight…she was stuttering; she had no idea what was going on…..she knew for a fact this wasn't normal…So did everyone else

"Adeline, take Otto and go to the sick bay immediately…" Gibson said and she walked out towards the sick bay worried to death that something was wrong

Chiro was also worried so he quickly said, "What is happening?"

"Apparently the baby is growing at accelerated speed," Gibson said thinking very hard trying to think of what would cause this

Sprx realized something, "Wait…if this is happening to Adeline; wouldn't it be happening to…" He was interrupted by a loud high pitched monkey scream….

"Uh oh…" Chiro said looking towards Nova's room and following the rest of the monkey's to Nova's door. Gibson was the first to enter and see that she to had doubled in size, but unlike Adeline she new exactly what to say

"What the heck is going on!"

"I'm taking you to the sick bay now!" Gibson said a little worried

He ushered her there and put her on the table opposite of Adeline's; he then rummaged around on the computer and selected an ultrasound machine option and a transducer probe came out of the computer panel. Hopping up onto a rolling stool; he put some jelly on the probe, lifted her shirt and placed it on Adeline's belly. They all looked up to the screen when the baby's black and white picture popped up

"Amazing!" Gibson announced, "By the looks of it; I'd say you're about three months along…"

"I'm only three days!"

"Hmmmm," he thought for a moment; then turned around and placed the probe on Nova's belly; she was quite anxious to see what her baby looked like and there it was; she could see its little hands, feet and tail even though it was blurred.

"The babies are growing at accelerated rates; by the sounds of it you're growing about a month a day…which means in six days you'll both be full term…" after Gibson stated this; he started to worry. He had no idea what an accelerated pregnancy would do to their bodies….The girls sat up on their tables; they both had not to many problems but felt weird…their belly's hadn't ever been this big before

Chiro asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Why is it going by so fast?"

"Maybe whatever it is that got them pregnant has a short life span and this is how fast they age…." replied Otto; they all looked at him, "What?"

Gibson thought, "That's not too bad a theory….good thinking Otto!"

"Aw thanks…"

Adeline was a little worried; she wondered what she was supposed to do next, "So what are we supposed to do, Uncle Gibson?"

"Well I haven't set up the lab for delivering a baby so I need to do that, you both need to start taking breathing exercises and in about 4 days I will inform you of the full procedure….now who wants to be their Lamaze coaches…

Sprx quickly volunteered, "I'll do it for Nova….," Nova looked at him; he had promised to help her and that's what he intended to do, but that didn't keep him from blushing

"And I'll help Adeline," her father replied simply

"Alright it's settled; I need you to start today…"

Adeline and Nova spoke in unison, "Ok…" Adeline however didn't stop there, "but first…," she announced; her father and Uncle Gibson looked at her like there wasn't any time to waste, "I'm getting something to eat…I'm starving…" Adeline got up; it was true she had been extremely hungry since she woke up. As she started to walk she grabbed her stomach thinking of all the good stuff she felt like eating…..

"Hey wait up!" She yelled and caught up with Adeline. They both walked up to the fridge and freezer and looked in it; they basically emptied everything and put it on the table. The boys watched with shocked faces as the girls dug into the piles of food

"Oooo….Chinese…" said Adeline with a smile on her face; she grabbed it and dug in. Nova however found some pickles and covered them in squeeze cheese.

After an hour of them eating Chiro and Otto had been watching the girls and looked at how much the girls were eating, "Whoa…are they going to eat everything?"

Gibson had just walked out of his lab and took the opportunity to inform Chiro of some facts, "Well they are eating for two now…so we'll need to come up with lots more….maybe a food synthesizer…." he said thinking aloud

"OoooooOOOooooo….I can make one of those!" Otto had gotten really excited in no time at all and ran to make one. The girls ate for the next hour until almost everything on the table was gone, but when they were talking about having some more ice cream Antauri and Sprx walked up

Adeline father was the first to speak, "C'mon girls you both need to start your classes…we've both set up a program for you in the training room..."

The girls looked up; Nova was still chewing a peanut butter and bologna sandwich and Adeline was licking her fingers after eating some Jelly straight from the jar….The girls then looked at each other then back to the boys. Nova was the first to speak, "Aw man….now?"

"Yea, Gibson said to start you guys up today and the days wasting away," said Sprx

Adeline and Nova didn't mean to but said in unison, "Fine…." They got up and the boys ushered them to their first Lamaze class…..


	4. The Begining

Over the next 4 days there were lots of mood swings, food cravings, prenatal checkups and stomach growth. Otto even got Nova so mad once that she knocked him across the room and then ate a gallon of chocolate ice cream; she was so excited she wanted to hold her baby so bad that sometimes she laid in her bed holding her stomach and daydreaming about it. Adeline was excited but more worried on if she would be a good mother or not; after a talk with Nova she was reassured her that she would be…The boys however fretted over what possibly could have gotten them in this situation, and spent the 4 days not only researching with no prevail but also preparing themselves for the babies births…

On the fifth day, Gibson ordered bed rest and lots of it….since he couldn't use drugs on the abnormal babies they had to do it alone with only Lamaze breathing… Adeline and Nova stayed in their beds like they were told, and the whole team did them favors over the next two days, mainly getting them food.

When the girls woke up on the sixth day they were pretty psyched; they could help but hold their stomachs and wonder what their babies would be like….Gibson on the other hand was superbly busy sanitizing everything so that neither the babes nor the girls got infections and set up two beds… Antauri checked up on Adeline a lot to make sure that she hadn't gone into labor while he was gone. Sprx also checked up on Nova a lot to, but on his last visit….

Sprx walked toward the inside of Nova's room opening the door, "Nova….just came to see if you were ok," he saw Nova on her bed holding her stomach and moaning; Sprx rushed up and kneeled beside her, "Oh man… how long have you been like this?

"I don't know…ooaaaaahhhhh" she held her stomach as she felt another contraction that Sprx helped her through

"I'll go get Gibson," he turned to leave but Nova grabbed his arm

"No….don't leave me"

He looked at how much pain she was is and how scared she was; he had no choice but to pick her up and carry her to the sick bay. When he got there, Gibson was surprised to see him carrying her since he was told to come get him and take her on a gurney

"Sprx?"

"We got one coming….." he said stopping and holding Nova, who was breathing deeply

"Lay her on the bed…." he said quickly. Sprx walked over and put her down. Gibson handed Sprx a stop watch, "check to see how far apart the contractions are." He then put on a pair of gloves and checked her dialation, " Your water hasn't broken so I can't estimate the time until delivery," he said taking off his gloves, "how are you feeling?"

"Never better…" she said with a smile

Sprx interjected and announced, "the contractions are 1 minute and 22 seconds apart.."

Gibson gave a smile and headed over to the opposite side that Sprx was on, "Alright, now Nova remember unlike Adeline you'll have to be turned onto your side during labor and delivery…."

"I know….you told me already…"

"I know but I just wanted to remind you…." he gave another smile to comfort her. Gibson and Sprx helped Nova onto her side and put a pillow under her head. Sprx stayed there and helped her with her breathing while Gibson set up the screen for delivery, so she at least had some privacy… Otto, Chiro and Antauri came in to see Nova on the bed and they talked to her to keep her mind off the pain until she had a contraction that was 10x worse then any of the other ones…she cried out a little

"Gibson, I…I think my water just broke…"

Gibson rushed over, "It has…" he said seeing the puddle of bodily fluids on the bed; he then checked her dialation, "and I estimate that in the next hour you'll be able to hold your baby…. (he emerged from behind the screen and gave her a smile that she returned)

Antauri excused himself, "I'm going to go check on Adeline." and he left leaving the others to talk freely and try to comfort Nova, but no sooner had Antauri left Gibson got a call from Antauri, "Gibson…we need you in here….we're not sure but we think Adeline's in labor."

"I'll be right there…" he ran towards Adeline's room; he didn't want to be away from Nova too long, she might go into the delivery phase. Gibson entered the room to find Antauri sitting on the edge of the bed and Adeline holding her stomach, "What's wrong?"

"She's say's there's some extreme pressure..." Antauri replied for her and Gibson walked up to feel her stomach

"Lay all the way down," he said worryingly; contractions were supposed to feel like pressure but not this early in labor, "tell me if you feel any pain," he felt around pushing on certain points on the stomach. When he got to the lower part of her abdomen she cried out; the pain we immense like being stabbed. Adeline felt Gibson let go immediately, "we have to take her to the lab now…" Antauri helped her up; she had some trouble walking so he lightened it a little by levitating her a little. As they put her down on her delivery table she cried out again and grabbed her stomach

Nova knew that something was wrong, "What's going on?" she asked in a exhausted tone

Gibson was busy getting a stethoscope but answered anyway, "If my theory is correct then we have a problem…." he didn't really mean for it to come out that way but if it was true; she may have to go through a very painful procedure...


	5. A Problem Revealed

Gibson walked up to Adeline, lifted her shirt, put the stethoscope on her stomach and then attempted to use his other hand to push on the spot he touched earlier but before he could get there Adeline launched her hand out and grabbed it. Gibson looked up to see her looking at his hand a shaking her head

"Please Adie; I really need to check this…"

She didn't want to feel that pain again and didn't move but her father placed his hand on her arm

"You need to let him check the baby."

Adeline let go but Gibson was talking to Antauri, "You might need to hold her to the back of the bed and you two," he said talking to Otto and Chiro, "you need to hold her hands and arms down…" as soon as she heard it, she didn't like the sound of it but her Uncle Gibson laid her bed into a flat position and her father levitated to the top of her bed and grabbed her shoulders while the two boys grabbed her arms. Chiro even offered his hand; she took it feeling grateful. Gibson pushed lightly on the spot again. She jerked as she felt the piercing pain again and cried out but her father, Uncle Otto and Chiro held her down tight; her uncle Gibson continued to press on the spot and listen…continuing the pain. Adeline knew she was crushing Chiro's hand but couldn't help it; the pain was too much. Gibson finally let up and stopped. She let out a gasp of relief and let go of Chiro's hand and collapsed against the back of her bed….moaning a little as her bed was raise back up into a sitting position. Gibson pulled the stethoscope out of his ears sighing with a look of discontent on his face...Adeline started to get scared

Antauri didn't like his look either, "Gibson, what's going on?"

Gibson sighed again, "The baby is turned completely around; instead of the head being first…the feet are first..."

Chiro was confused, "What does that mean….I mean is that bad?"

"Yes, if the baby isn't turned around; it will die."

Adeline was really scared now; she didn't want her baby to die. As she put her left hand on her stomach; she had a look of extreme sadness on her face. Her father placed a hand back on her shoulder and her Uncle Otto placed his hand on her right hand they both looked at her, but she didn't return it….she was too busy thinking about her baby

Sprx saw his nieces face and was getting concerned, "So what can you do about it?"

"There's only one way; I have to manually turn the baby around during labor…after the water breaks," he said, "and because of the baby's special condition I can't use anything to dull the pain…"

Antauri didn't like any of this, "So she had to feel all of it…" he said with a sad tone

"Yes, but I will only do it if Adeline wants me to…" he looked at her to find out the answer

Adeline still looked at her stomach as if trying to hear or see her baby, "Do whatever you have to do…."

Her Uncle Gibson gave a small smile, "Alright, after your water breaks we will manually turn the baby around and then we must then wait for you to be fully dialated to deliver…the rotation itself will wear you out more than the delivery, so you need to save up your energy; I'll put you over into a more secluded space so you can rest up but i don't know what will happen for sure…" he looked sad as he thought of his only niece losing her first baby; that would be so devastating….

"Fine," she simply said

They moved her to a different portion of the lab that was divided by a curtain; she had her father and Gibson help her onto her side as it was the most comfortable. They were ready to leave her alone

Gibson looked back, "Do you need anything right now?"

Adeline just looked sadly and blankly into the curtain that surrounded her and replied, "No…" and she didn't need to look at her uncle's and her father's face to see the looks of extreme sadness. They closed the curtain leaving her to her own solitude; she took her hands and held her stomach, worried about her unborn baby. She cried silent tears until she fell asleep….


	6. Nova's Pride

Nova sat there feeling sorry for Adeline; she must be so sad, after all it was her first child. Over the next half hour she endured contractions that got more worse as the got closer until finally she reached a contraction that made her feel as if she would explode and she cried out, "Ahhh!"

Gibson heard her and rushed over to find the head crowning, "Ok Nova…you're fully dialated…" he put on a pair of gloves, "Antauri please escort Otto and Chiro out of the room please…" he finished setting up but listened as he heard Sprx and Nova talking.

"I promise that I'm going to take care of both of you…." Sprx declared looking into Nova's eyes

Nova was shocked that Sprx would even want to help after the baby was born, "Really?"

"Really….even if the kid ain't mine," he still looked into her tired and happy looking face and was startled when she leaned forward and kissed him; she laid back down and still looked at Sprx smiling and blushing

Gibson thought he should get started, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" she said still looking at Sprx

"Ok I want you to push…."

Nova let out a little grunt as she pushed as hard as she could; she shut her eyes trying with all her might. She moaned as she felt the head start to come out; it was so painful but she didn't cry out….

"You're doing great…just keep breathing…" said Sprx holding her hand

She let out a breath and inhaled quickly still pushing; she didn't stop either until she felt the head come all the way out. Nova let out a gasp of relief and started to breathe deeply with Sprx

Gibson spoke out after she stopped, "Ok nova the heads out but you still have a little more to go….just give me one good push and you can hold it…."

Nova gave Sprx a smile at the thought and let out another grunt and this time she moaned a little louder, she was getting tired…but she didn't stop as she felt her baby's shoulders and body painfully slip out. She stopped pushing as she felt a great relief and let out a big breath as she heard her baby cry for the first time….she couldn't believe it she had her baby and could now see exactly what it looked like; she laughed a little she was really happy.

After a moment of cleaning up the baby Gibson emerged from the screen holding a small yellow baby that looked exactly like her mother in a blanket; he smiled at her, "Congratulations…it's a girl." He handed her the small baby smiling.

Nova smiled a big smile as she held and looked at her baby, she was so beautiful but in the next second she felt another contraction, "G….Gibson…"

Gibson saw the look on her face and hurried back behind the screen, "Oh my goodness…Antauri…get me another blanket…Sprx take the baby and put her in that little plastic bassinet over there

Antauri quickly got another blanket as Sprx put the baby into the bassinet and asked, "What's going on?"

Gibson didn't even get to answer when Nova started breathing deeply and grunted, "There….There's another one…."

"Another baby?" he exclaimed as he walked back to her

"Yes….Nova I want you to push again." Gibson declared as he leaned down to grab the next baby's head

Nova felt to tired; she had put all her energy delivering her baby girl, "I…I can't"

"Come on yes you can…" Sprx encouraged

Nova looked at Sprx and knew she had to for her baby's sake; so she pushed as hard as she could, letting out another groan, she felt her baby's head crown again. Scrunching up her face at the immense pain once more…

"Good nova…keep trying…" she heard Gibson say from behind her screen

Nova continued to push as she felt the second set of shoulders and small body slide out; she let out a gasp of relief; she was exhausted….her second child cried

"Great Job…" Sprx said giving her a small hug…

Gibson cleaned up the second child and brought it out, "and here is your son…."

He was holding a small baby monkey with magenta fur and teal eyes…Gibson handed her, her second child. Then he and Sprx helped Nova sit up and he brought her first child so she could hold her two children…..

Nova looked into the faces of her children and smiled as Sprx sat next to her; he gave the small baby girl his finger which she grabbed and held

"Their beautiful…." he said

"Yea they are," she said smiling and let a tear fall out of one of her eyes

Gibson cleaned up his hands and got on the computer, "and what are my new niece and nephews names?" he asked looking at her

Nova didn't look up but looked at her children as she replied, "Raydon and Marcella…"

Gibson merely smiled thinking of Nova's happiness, "good choices…" he turned around and entered them into the computer creating the birth records. He let Nova hold her children for a small while and let Chiro and Otto come in to see them

"Aw….their so cute," Otto said as a sleeping Raydon shifted in his arms

"Yeah Nova, great job," Chiro agreed as Marcella sucked on her fist…..

Gibson stayed back finishing the birth certificates as the others mingled with Nova and her new children until he saw Nova's eyelids start to droop; he got up and started to usher everyone out, "alright….I'm sure Nova's quite tired so lets move her back to her room where I'm sure it's more comfortable….."

"What about Adeline?" Nova asked tiredly looking at the curtains

Gibson sighed, "She will be fine I promise, but I don't think it's best for any of you to be inside while I'm performing the procedure." he said, "except for Antauri of course"

Antauri didn't say anything but that didn't stop the monkey team from knowing how worried he was about not only his daughter but his grandchild as well…..

Gibson decided to continue, "Now Sprx and Otto will take you to your room for you to rest…" Nova looked at him…he knew that she didn't entirely agree with his decision but nodded; Chiro and Otto gave her children back to him then Sprx grabbed one side of the bed and Otto on the other. They rolled the bed all the way to her room; Otto looked nervous and excited at the same time, and when he opened the door she and Sprx saw that Sprx's bed had been moved into Nova's room and there were two bassinets, a small dresser, and a rocking chair inside

A shocked Sprx was the first to react, "Who did this?"

Otto looked embarrassed but spoke up, "Chiro and I thought you guys might want some baby stuff, so we made some bassinets and some furniture" he said smiling, "We even ordered some blankets and other things like that….then we heard you two talking before we left, so we thought we would try to do you a favor and move your bed into Nova's room….then an extra bassinet after we heard that there was a second baby…." he said thinking that he might be in trouble for this part

Nova simply looked at her new room; she couldn't believe how beautiful it was, "Oh Otto….Thank you," she reached up and pulled him into a hug feeling so grateful, "tell Chiro I said thank you too."

"No problem," he said with a smile and blushing, "here let me put the babies in their new beds." He sounded excited to do it as Nova handed Raydon in Otto's arms and Marcella in Sprx's; they both put them down inside their bassinets and they continued to sleep. Sprx went back to Nova and helped her into her bed as Otto stayed behind to look at the baby's

"Aw…" he said as Marcella sighed and continued to sleep, "well I'll leave and let you rest…hope you feel better"

"Thanks Otto," Nova said as she he left; she loved how her room looked…it was real motherly; she smiled.

"He's right you should get some sleep; I'll be right over there if you need me," Sprx said in a sentimental tone

"Ok, but first …." she smiled as Sprx looked at her. She reached out and pulled him into a kiss; he looked embarrassed yet glad when she looked at him again, "thank you…" She lay down onto her bed as he was recovering from shock and fell asleep almost immediately……

Sprx watched her fall asleep; he covered her up with some blankets. He knew that he loved her in everyway and now that she had children…he actually wanted it to show; after all she couldn't' do it all alone…a single mother with two babies…that was a pretty hard job to do. He got up and walked over to his bed, sitting down he lay down on top of his covers and stared at the ceiling wondering about the future…and what was in store….


	7. Adelines Delivery

Adeline awoke to a feeling of pure pain in her lower abdomen; she moaned but didn't open her eyes as she felt a cold cloth against her forehead, "Dad?"

"Shhh…I'm right here," she heard to her right and she opened her eyes to see he was the one dabbing her forehead, "How do you feel?"

She moaned again and put her hand on her stomach, "As good as anybody could be in my position I guess…" she looked up and saw that she had been moved to the delivery area. She closed her eyes again and scrunched up her face as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, which she was pretty sure, was a contraction.

"Breath Adie…." said her Uncle Gibson said coming up on her left as her contraction started to fade, "you've been in labor for only 20 minutes; you've been asleep the whole time but now that your awake; I need you to stay up,"

"Ok…" she said starting to breathe deeply "is the baby still ok?"

"Yes the baby is still fine, but once your water breaks….time is a big factor, so we need to work fast" her Uncle Gibson said this in a sort of strict tone; he understood all the risks involved in this procedure, "I must inform you that I will have to tie you down to make sure that you don't jerk around.."

"Isn't that a little extreme…" her father interjected

"Not with this procedure…and considering the circumstances that we are forced to abide by…she will jerk around a lot….it is nature to jerk and try to get away from pain, so she might not be able to help it…."

Adeline didn't say anything; she knew he was right, so she nodded to show she agreed with his decision. As she was silent she gasped as she got another contraction; she breathed and got through the pain….

For the next 10 minutes her Uncle checked her and the baby's vitals to make sure that they were both safe. On one contraction; she felt more pain than any of the others; she cried out as her water broke….Her Uncle Gibson jumped up and acted immediately…

"Alright…it's time," he simply said, "Antauri tie her down and I will get ready..." He walked down to behind the screen as her father tied both of her hands down, her shoulders, below her stomach and her feet.

Adeline was extremely scared for her baby; it was in danger and she felt like it was all her fault but didn't say so. She was getting herself prepared for what was about to happen...

Gibson put on an arm length glove and sighed, "Get ready Adie" he said as he placed a hand on her right leg and very nervously entered her cavity. He went as slow as he could, feeling around for a pair of legs…

------

Adeline sat there uncomfortably as her Uncle Gibson felt around for her baby….then felt extreme pain as he started to turn it around. She cried out and yelled as he rotated the baby, her father was looking extremely worried and he grabbed her hand. She took it but it didn't help with the pain, feeling all the movements of the baby being turned; she started to cry and jerk like her uncle said she would…it was too much to bear.

"Gibson, how much longer is this going to take?" Antauri asked over Adeline's cries trying to hold her still

Gibson still couldn't be seen but he replied, "The baby's only turned half way…hold on Adie...I'm doing it as fast as I can…."

Adeline didn't answer she was to busy crying out of pain; her face was getting blood red from the stress. She felt like her stomach was on fire, but the pain started to dull as her uncle stopped and took his hand away. She fell back against her bed, out of breath, and still crying as her uncle came out from behind the screen, coming up to her side. Her father got another cold wet washcloth and started dabbing her face; trying to cool her down...All she did was moan as her uncle undid all of her straps

"The baby is rotated…now we have to wait…," he said as he looked at Adeline and Antauri. He looked at his niece and her face, "Are you alright?"

She was a little ticked at her uncle; what kind of question was that! He just rotated her baby inside her womb…of course she wasn't alright but she calmed down, held her stomach and looked down, "Is the baby ok?" she simply asked

"Yes"

She leaned her head back to the bed and closed his eyes, "Then I'm fine…"

Adeline was confined in the lab alone with her father and Uncle Gibson for the next two hours in extensive labor. Her Uncle Gibson checked on her non-stop ever 5 or 10 minutes, and at his last check he announced that she was ready to give birth.

"Alright Adie I want you to push when you feel your next contraction," her Uncle told her

Adeline nodded to show she understood and waited for her next contraction; her father gave her his hand and as she felt the usual contraction pressure she started to push as hard as she could. Unfortunately, she was still exhausted from the rotation so it wasn't' very hard. She felt her baby's head start to emerge and let out a short exerted cry but didn't stop; she felt slight relief as the head was all the way out and continued to push

"Ok Adie you can take a breath for a moment," her uncle announced

She stopped pushing and started to breath with her father

"Alright Adie, start pushing whenever you're ready…"

She caught her breath and then started to push again; the pain started up again as she worked on passing her baby's shoulders. After a short amount of pushing her baby was released from her body, she collapsed against her bed with a great relief. She waited for only a moment when she heard her baby cry; she smiled, she knew her baby was fine…

Gibson had never been so relieved of something in his whole life; he didn't know what he would do if they lost the baby during the delivery. He cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the beautiful baby off and he walked out to his niece. "Congratulations, it's a girl…." he said and handed the baby to her.

She smiled bigger then she ever had before; her baby had tufts of black hair and the sweetest face….

"She's beautiful…" her father said. He also couldn't be more relieved; his daughter was the one most important thing in his life and now he had a granddaughter that he can care for also.

Adeline hadn't even held her baby 2 minutes when she felt dizzy; she was so exhausted that she was about ready to pass out….

"Here let me take her," he said quickly taking the baby, "you need to rest; you've been through a lot…"

Adeline nodded because she felt the same way; her father laid her bed down to the flat position again and gave her a pillow and a blanket. She was so comfortable and happy that she fell asleep almost in an instant

----

Her father looked at her exhausted face and Gibson saw his look as he walked back from putting the baby down and spoke to him, "She's a very strong girl…you should be proud. Most full grown women wouldn't have been able to do what Adeline did today…"

Antauri smiled, "I am….," he simply said, "but there was a moment I was worried that neither she nor the baby would have made it..."

"As did I….I guess we both had our doubts on whether Adeline would have been able to carry out her delivery, but we were both happily proved wrong." he smiled as he looked at Adeline's now calm face. He saw Antauri give a smile and look at his daughter with a look of pride in his daughter's strength…..


	8. Sprx's promise

Throughout all of Adeline's delivery, Chiro and Otto stood by hearing all of the screams and cries; they winced and groaned through the whole thing. They could only imagine how painful it was; Sprx walked in during the rotation

"What the heck it happening in there?" Sprx asked as he ran into the room.

"I think that their," Otto gulped, "rotating it..." he winced as Adeline let out another cry

"Oh man…it sounds like she's being tortured….." he cried over the yelling.

When Adeline's cries stopped; they watched the door for a few seconds when Gibson came out. "What are you all doing out here?" he asked

"Well I just got out here…but what are you doing in there? It sounds like your torturing her…" Sprx repeated

"Adeline's water broke just a few moments ago, and we rotated the baby…." Gibson replied, "It is a very complicated and painful procedure…especially since no pain killers could be used."

"Is she okay?" Chiro asked

"She is tired and possibly overheated but other than that; she is fine" he gave an encouraging smile.

"Can we see her?" Otto asked hopefully

Gibson had already anticipated this question, "No, I think it's best that visits be after the baby is born and she is fully rested to speak..."

Otto looked disappointed, "Aw…."

"Don't worry Otto; I'm sure she'll be fine…." Sprx reassured him.

"How is Nova; I came out to check on her." Gibson asked

"She's still sleeping and so are the babies…." Sprx answered

"Good, rest is exactly what she needs…but I do need to check on them.." Gibson said looking at Sprx

"Sure, they're in their room" he said, "c'mon." he and Gibson headed to Nova's room and disappeared into the hall….

Otto and Chiro were left in the living room; they sat there doing nothing for only a moment

"Hey Otto, you wanna play video games?" he asked, "You know to take our minds off stuff." He was referring to everything they just heard

"That sounds good!" Otto exclaimed with a smile as he got up and headed to the controllers. He and Chiro played so long they lost track of the time…

-----

Nova heard Sprx leave and Adeline's screaming from the vent; she wanted to go see her so bad but knew it was pointless. Gibson would never let her in, besides she needed to stay with her babies. No sooner had she thought about it; one of her babies started to cry; she got up to see it was Raydon.

"Oh, its ok sweetie don't cry..." she said picking him up. She held her baby boy's fussing body over her shoulder and sat in her rocking chair for the first time. Her son still fussed but was a little quieter; she rocked and lowered her baby into her arms. He looked at her, rubbing his eye, "Aw…." she giggled softly still rocking her son. He was so beautiful; she watched him drift back asleep, quietly and peacefully; she didn't want to put him back down, she wanted to hold him forever.

She about drifted asleep holding her son, but was awakened by Gibson and Sprx walking in, "Shhh," she quickly said.

Gibson quietly walked in and whispered, "How are you?"

"Fine, Raydon just fussed a little." she said smiling looking at her son. She got up to put him back in his bassinet.

"He is a beautiful baby, Nova." Sprx said to her

"Thank you" she replied as she lay him down softly.

"Are you getting enough sleep?" Gibson asked

"Yes, I'm fine Gibson, don't worry..." she said smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder, then going to sit on her bed, "You should get back to Adeline; she needs you more.."

"Alright, but get some rest…."

"I promise" she replied as he left

She and Sprx were left alone again but the sound of the door closing woke Marcella up and she started to make fussing noises; Nova started to get up from the bed, but Sprx stopped her, "No, you rest; I'll get her" he said with a smile as she sat back down.

He walked over to see her moving around in her bassinet; he bent down and picked her up, "Hey now, what are you fussing about…huh you little cutie" he walked over and sat down in the rocking chair, cradling her in his arms.

Nova watched as Marcella instantly bonded with Sprx; her daughter held his finger and gave a giggle. "Wow, she really likes you Sprx" she said smiling.

He gave a short laugh, "yeah, I guess she does…" he smiled as Marcella started to drift asleep once more. He looked up at Nova, "now you get some sleep; I can watch them for a while."

She smiled, "Ok…thank you Sprx..." She lay down and covered herself

"No need to thank me…I want to…" he said back giving her a smile; referring to his promise he made

Nova was surprised that he would even want to keep his promise, but realized that he must really care for not only her but her children. The last thing she saw was Sprx smiling at her daughter and looking at her with love, until her eyes started to droop and she fell into a deep sleep…..


	9. Family Bonding

Adeline slept for at least the rest of the day without even a stir, and amazingly so did her daughter. Antauri had brought his granddaughter out for the rest of the team to see and they loved her. She fell asleep in her hospital bassinet when her grandfather put her back down into it; he simply looked at his granddaughters face and then to his daughters. He was so proud of her, she had brought another being into the world, and that was a miracle in itself. However, that didn't keep him from wondering from whom or what had put his daughter into her position; what did it want from her, from them? He heard a moan and turned to see his daughter waking up; he rushed over to her as she opened her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

She looked at her father and smiled, "I feel ok; how's my baby?"

"She's fine; she's been sleeping since you have." Antauri answered smiling and stroking Adeline's hair.

"I want to see her" she said trying to get up

Gibson had walked back in, "Wait, you are in no shape to stand up. I will raise your bed." He walked over and sat her up then walked to her side as Antauri handed her, her baby girl.

Adeline held her daughter once more, but she seemed bigger than before; she didn't say anything however she just continued to look at her daughter until her uncle decided to ask the question he had been so keen to get an answer to, "Have you decided what you want to name her?"

Adeline looked at her Uncle Gibson and simply said, "Donatella, it means beautiful gift." She smiled at her Uncles face as he entered it onto the computer creating her daughters birth certificate.

Gibson finished up and turned around, "would you like to go to your room; I'm sure you would prefer it more than here." he just looked at her

"I don't care, that's fine." she still held her daughter as they rolled her out of the lab. Before they got there her father spoke out to her

"Otto and Chiro set you up a little surprise"

"Really? What is it?" she asked curiously

Apparently her Uncle Gibson also knew because he said, "You'll see" he smiled at Adeline's face.

They opened her door and saw that Otto and Chiro had cleaned up her room, put in a crib, a rocking chair and a dresser which was full of clothes. "Oh….this is great…" she had the biggest smile on her face; she was extremely happy. She had worried what her baby would wear and where she would sleep but Otto and Chiro obviously thought about it first, "Tell them that I'm extremely grateful."

Donatella was asleep in her arms so she gave her to Gibson to place in the crib while her father helped her into her bed. She lay there as her father looked at her with love in his eyes and Gibson walked back over to her, "Now, I want you to rest as much as possible, and call if you need help." he pointed to the call box beside her bed and gave her a smile

"Alright…" she smiled back and they turned, walked away and left. She sat there with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye. She finally had her baby and she was healthy and all she could have ever hoped for. For quite some time she sat there looking toward the crib, but did as her uncle said and got some rest

-----------

For the rest of the day Adeline took care of her baby and Nova took care of hers with Sprx's loving help. They did everything from clothing them to breastfeeding; they loved their children with all their hearts.

The rest of the team occasionally got to help; Adeline showed Chiro how to change a diaper, feed a baby, and play with them since he was a little nervous as how gentle to be with a baby. Otto loved all three of the babies and spent as much time as he could with them; Nova showed him the tricks on how to deal with babies the same way Adeline did for Chiro. Antauri and Gibson were already aware of how to care for children because of the books or articles they had read; Gibson however took it too literally. He would think of it as an equation and do it exactly the way he planned it. Adeline and Nova found this extremely funny because when the baby's didn't do exactly as he planned it he got frustrated and tried planning a different way. Antauri was quite good with all the babies but he tried spending more time with his granddaughter more than his niece and nephew.

That very night the monkey team went to bed leaving Adeline, Nova and Sprx to sleep and deal with the children if they awoke during the night. However they didn't; all three of children slept all night and so did the parents without a thought. The next morning they awoke to find the reason why……


	10. A Night's Mysteries

At about 4 in the morning; Nova awoke from a bad dream. She sat straight up in her bed and breathed heavily; Sprx woke up to the sound of her gasp.

"What's wrong Nova" he sat up and quickly moved over to her bed; she was crying silently…he took her and hugged her as tightly and comforting as he possibly could

"I…I…can't remember…there were these big noises…and the babies….a…and…."

"Shhhh…..It's ok…It's ok..." he hugged her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her until she said something that shocked him..

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked still in his arms…"I don't want to be alone…"

"Sure you can…you can do whatever you want…" he smiled and got into his bed with her behind him. He was about to cover them up when out of no where she turned around and looked at him, "What is it?" She only continued to look at him until she pulled him into a kiss; he just went with it until they pulled apart and she smiled. Lying back down without another word she scooted back so far that her back was on his chest; he pulled the covers up over them and he took her into his embrace….They fell asleep not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching them in the darkness of their room.

As soon as the two adult monkey's fell asleep the two young monkey's turned to each other and started whispering

"Do you think they noticed us?" muttered Raydon

"Obviously they did not….have you discovered any information?" Marcella asked

"The only data I have so far is that the female is very gentle and caring of us." he stated

"I concur….the red male seems to have bonded with me, but I have yet to discover any other information." Marcella said quietly

They were silent for moments when Raydon looked at his bed, "I am growing too big for this bed…I think its best that we move."

"Let's take our mother's bed; she seems to have taken up our father's bed." Marcella said looking over toward them.

"Agreed" Raydon said; they both quietly jumped out of their beds and climbed into their mother's bed. They got comfortable and settled in; one on each side of the bed, "Goodnight sister." Raydon said pulling up the covers

"Goodnight brother"

They finished their words and fell asleep in the bed until only 3 hours later when they woke up before their parents.

----------

When Adeline woke up, she felt like she hadn't even had a baby; the soreness was gone and her stomach had returned to normal. She sat up in her bed, stretched and yawned; for a few moments she sat there not thinking about how her baby hadn't woke her up when she saw that the bassinet had been tipped. Her eyes widened and she spoke out as to herself, "Oh my god!" She ran over to it and only saw a baby pillow and a blanket on the floor next to the now fallen basinet; she threw herself to the ground trying to find her. She was now muttering to herself, "No…no…no...no" she couldn't believe that her baby was gone, but she was too busy worrying to not see a small child sitting up in her bed…

"Mommy, wha's 'wong?" Donatella asked

Adeline wasn't thinking about it and started to answer, "I can't find Donatella! She fell out of…..her….." she looked over to see a small child in a diaper sitting up in her bed, "Donatella?" she asked amazingly

"Yes, mommy?" the small child asked

Adeline still couldn't believe her eyes; by the looks of her daughter she was about 2 or 3 yrs old, but she was so happy that her daughter wasn't hurt that she ran over to the bed, picked her up, and hugged her. She came out of her hug and looked at her daughters face…it was beautiful; her eye's were a beautiful shade of green and her hair had grown to a point where it was now at her shoulders…she stood there looking at her daughter and she just said in return, "Nothing sweetie….nothings wrong.."

Her daughter shivered, "I'm cold…."

Adeline looked at and felt her skin; she was indeed cold. She walked over to the dresser still holding her daughter searching through the clothes that her family had provided for her. They must have thought either they wouldn't have been able to get toddler clothes anytime soon and had bought some; she picked out a small periwinkle blue long sleeve shirt with butterflies on the hem and a pair of blue jeans; she also took out socks and shoes she found.

Putting her daughter down on the changing table, she changed her diaper and got her dressed; she even got 2 hair ties and put her hair into low back pigtails. She looked at her daughter's cute face, "Well aren't you just the vision of an angel." she said smiling.

Donatella giggled and then her stomach growled, "I'm hungry…"

Adeline just looked at her and laughed, "Ok….let's go get you some food." she took Donatella out to the kitchen; no one was up yet and she knew that her family would freak once they saw how big Donatella had gotten overnight. She sat Donatella in her fathers chair, "Sit here…I'll be right back."

"Ok mommy…" her daughter said smiling, sitting, and looking around.

Adeline was happy that her Uncle Otto had created the food synthesizer because now all she had to do was tell it what you wanted; she thought for a moment and told the computer to give her a bowl of Cheerios with half a banana. It appeared in the window and she reached out and took it, but she forgot the drink; she got a sippie cup full of milk and walked over to her daughter giving her the food. She dug right in but Adeline didn't want her to choke, "Slow down sweetie….don't inhale your food"

She had a mouthful so she just nodded her head. Adeline gave a smile and muttered, "That's my girl…"

---------

Nova woke up next to Sprx holding her close; she smiled at her own happiness and sat up, stretching. Sprx woke up yawning and sitting up and smiling, "Hey are you ok?"

Nova smiled and looked into his eyes, "Of course I am…." They looked at each other for a long time.

This time it was Sprx's turn; he leaned forward and kissed her; she kissed him back. They were looking into each other's eyes until they heard giggling; they looked over and didn't see anything. Then two heads popped up on the other side of Nova's bed, giggling

"What the…" Sprx started to say until Nova stopped him from saying the next word

"Hey! Language!" Nova exclaimed looking at him then when she looked back; the first thing she saw was Raydon lunging at her knocking her back onto Sprx's bed…

"Mommy!" Raydon exclaimed as Marcella ran over the top of the bed and jumped at Sprx.

"Daddy!"

Sprx was surprised, "Huh? Wha'd you call me?" he was too shocked to believe it

"Daddy….silly…You're my Daddy!" she was hugging him and he hugged her back

He was still in shock and he stuttered, "Yeah…I...I guess I am" he smiled a huge smile as he sat up holding his newly found daughter hugging her some more. He looked over to Nova who was hugging Raydon and looking towards Sprx with passion and extreme happiness in her eyes. They were a family now…and a happy one at that.


	11. A Lesson in Football

Nova and Sprx picked up their kids and walked out toward the main room; they found Adeline sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and reading a paper

"Hey Adeline…." Sprx said

"Hey" she looked up; "hey…your kids got big…" she gave a smile and giggled

"Yeah they did" Nova said as she walked over and put Raydon in her chair while Sprx put Marcella in his. Nova looked over to Antauri's chair to see a young girl sitting, eating and watching them with curious eyes. "I see that your daughter also grew." she said smiling

"She sure did…" she said looking over and smiling at her daughter who smiled back and giggled.

Nova just laughed a little as she got her children the same as Donatella, "Here you go sweetie" she said handing a plate to her son as Sprx sat at the table with Adie

"Thanks mommy…" he said digging right in

"Your welcome" she said; then she walked over to Marcella and gave her, her food

"Thank you momma" she said

"Your welcome" she smiled; she was amazed at how well mannered and behaved her children were. She went to sit with Adeline and Sprx.

They were silent until Nova leaned on Sprx and he took her into his arms; Adeline looked up over the top of her paper and smiled, "It's about time…I was wondering when you two would come to your senses."

They both looked over to her and Nova spoke out, "Whadya mean?"

Adeline just laughed softly, "You guys were two of the biggest teases I ever seen; you both fought like cats and dogs playing hard to get with each other" she paused but continued, "I was wondering when you two would just realize that you liked each other….what made you change your minds."

Nova and Sprx looked at each other and Sprx just said, "I think we had two really good boosts" he said smiling and looking toward the kids playing and talking in the center of the room.

She put the paper down all the way, "Speaking of which…how do you think the guys will react?"

"React to what?"

They all looked over to see Gibson and Antauri standing in the doorway looking at them, but before they could say anything their children lashed out.

"GRANDPA!" Donatella showed up from the chair…running up and hugging him do death and then sitting down with him still basically crushing him…….

The Twins however took a similar yet different approach; they screamed out, "UNCLE GIBSON!" They both dropped what they were doing and charged at Gibson.

He cried out as the twins tackled him to the ground and started to hug and kiss him. The parents jumped up and hurried over to their kids. Adeline pulled Donatella off her father, "Okay Okay…calm down…" she said giggling and picking her daughter up as she dropped her father.

Nova laughed, "Raydon…you silly boy." she also picked up her son and walked back

Sprx reached down pulling a very excited Marcella off of his brother who had collapsed on the ground. "Yeah…c'mon Marcie….stop attacking your Uncle Brainstem….."

Nova gave him a stern look, "Sprx…don't teach her that…" He gave her a smile and just said with a small laugh

"Sorry…"

Adeline put Donatella down and she went back to her toys that she had been playing with before she got excited about her Grandfather being up….

Nova and Sprx however just continued to hold Raydon and Marcella as Gibson sat up with a dizzy yet shocked look on his face and Antauri looked toward his granddaughter sitting in the middle of the room. "What is going on?"

Adeline, Nova and Sprx all looked toward the two trying to figure out how to answer their questions…..


	12. Capture!

OMG! I AM SOOO SORRY! This took so much longer to start up again than i thought! I got Antuari's Duty done and got into an Inuyasha phase! but I am back on track! So back to the story!

* * *

They all exchanged nervous glances before Adeline spoke, "Well dad…um…ya see…that's dawn…it seems that the accelerated speed didn't just apply to inside us…." 

Gibson looked at his nieces and nephew, "I see….hmm very peculiar…." He had is chin in his index finger and thumb thinking.

Nova walked away with Raydon to the middle of the room to sit him down with Donetella; Marcie was hugging Sprx to death so he kept a hold on her, smiling.

Although they were shocked at their greetings from the children they weren't too shocked, Gibson had theorized it earlier when he was explaining their delivery processes. The children eventually all met up in the middle of the room and played together while the others went on with their business. Otto and Chiro got greeted with hugs as they entered the room but when they realized who these kids were they looked stunned.

Adeline chuckled, "We know….wow…" The boys had their mouths open and quickly shut their jaws that were wide open, but smiled in return as it seemed to be unnerving to some of them.

_Wham_

"OW!" They looked over to see that Marcie hand hit Raydon upside the head with her tail, and he was giving her the glare that Sprx did when Nova did that. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh…Oof!" Marcie had tackled Raydon to the ground and now they were wrestling on the ground; the team laughed. They were just like Nova and Sprx not only now but when they were little too; the roughhousing was normal for baby monkeys but you have to watch it because it can only go so far.

It was a cute sight to see Raydon and Marcella wrestle just like a brother and sister would; they didn't see that Nova and Sprx were both blushing a little as they walked over to grab them and stop their squabble before it got out of hand.

"Ok….that's enough you guys…" Nova said politely but sternly

"He started it!" Marcella exclaimed

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Alright! That's enough you two…play nice" Sprx said to them both, and they both huffed and crossed their arms. Nova and Sprx leaned over and set them back down when the Robot's danger alarm went off. All of the monkey team went to the computer except for Adeline who stayed behind with the frightened children; they had never heard it go off before,

"It's ok…it's just a big noise…nothing to worry about…" Adeline said as she pulled the children close listening to the situation

"It seems that a vessel is approaching Shuggazoom City; it is emitting a very powerful pulse. It could easily destroy the city…" Gibson reported

"Well then let's go stop um!" Chiro exclaimed, "Monkey's Mobilize!"

All of the team rushed off to their posts except for Nova who made sure her children were strapped in before heading off. Adie looked at her, "It's ok Nova, I'll make sure their ok…"

"Ok…thanks Adie!" she yelled as she ran off to her post.

The twins started to whimper; Marcie was the only one to talk, "I want daddy!" she started to cry.

Adie walked over to her, "It's ok sweetie…daddy's just up there; he's making sure that we're all safe…ok?"

Marcie wiped the tears from her eye and nodded as Adie continued to talk, "now…you guys need to stay buckled up. It's so you don't fall or get hurt; I'm going to be right over there…ok?"

All three children nodded as Adie went over and sat down, buckling herself up so she was able to watch them but still be safe.

The robot took off towards the ship that threatened their city; Chiro opened their communications, "Alien vessel, you are too close to a protected vicinity. Stand down! I repeat Stand Down!"

There was silence for a few moments when a booming, evil sounding voice echoed through the whole robot, "I have no squall with your city nor you; I want the wanderers! Hand them over now!"

"The who?" Sprx exclaimed getting very confused

Chiro seemed to share the same expression with all of the monkeys and even Adie who was downstairs and could hear the whole conversation. "We don't know any wanderers! You are mistaking us for someone else! Now turn back or face the consequences!"

He was replied with silence until a series of screams were heard and then Nova yelling out, "NO!"

Downstairs Adie looked at the children who seemed uneasy as they looked around the room. She noticed they looked at each other as if to say something; Donatella actually started to cry. Adeline got up to comfort her daughter

"It's ok sweetie don't cry…mommy's here…" she hugged her daughter before something caused her daughter and the twins to scream. Adie was shocked but saw why the moment she turned around.

There stood a man, with crimson red eyes, black hair and an evil smirk on his face. He wore an unusual form of clothing; it was a set of what looked like old feudal robes of black and red. He was positively frightening; Adie stood straight up and her hands started to glow with her powers as she stood in front of the kids with a threatening look, "Stay away or else!"

The man laughed with a deep voice, "I think not young one…." He waved his arm and Adie found herself being flung across the room against the wall; she heard her daughter and the twins scream as she slipped into blackness….

The monkey team made it to the conference room to a frightening sight; there was a stranger standing holding all three of the struggling children in his grasp

"MOMMY!" Raydon screamed

Nova tried to make a move but Antauri grabbed her; so she just started to scream, "Let them go! LET THEM GO NOW!" she was crying by now

Sprx could do nothing but look at his children; Marcie was looking at him and whimpering. His temper was rising real quick.

Antauri looked at his granddaughter, who was looking at her mother. She was in a crumpled heap on the floor; Donatella was bawling and reaching for her mother, "Mommy! Get up! Mommy please!"

The man lost his patience, "SILENCE!" The kids didn't say anything out of fear but he looked at the monkey team and spoke in a menacing tone, "thank you…I would have never found them without you" and with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and mist as Sprx charged at him in his rage. Nova collapsed and started bawling, "My babies….."

The monkey team rushed to Adie while Sprx went to Nova and held her close, "It'll be ok…we're going to get them back…shhhh…" Nova buried her head in Sprx's shoulder and cried more.

Adie was bleeding from a spot in the back of her head from the collision with the wall; Gibson controlled it as much as he could before patching it up and laying her down on a bed to rest before she regained consciousness.

The team spared no time in tracking down the ship as it had run off; Nova stayed with Adie and cried as the boys guided the robot toward their children and their evil captor….


	13. Mommy No!

Adie woke up to extreme pain as her head throbbed; she moaned and raised her hand to her forehead placing it there as if it would calm the headache. She thought for a moment about why her head hurt like this, when she remembered the man and she shot straight up immediately getting dizzy and falling back down.

"Whoa…don't move so fast…your body still hasn't had time to heal you yet…" she heard a feminine voice say

"Aunt Nova…." She gasped, "Where is my baby! Where is she?"

Nova frowned, "We're following him….we're going to get her back…all of them"

Adie's anger caught up with her, "I'm going to rip his head off if he hurts one hair on any of them!"

Nova nodded, "I know….but right now you need to sleep so that your powers can heal you…"

Adie lay back down and sighed, "Alright, but promise to wake me when we get there."

"I promise…" was the last thing Adie heard before she fell back asleep.

Nova sat there for a few moments before heading to her own station to help find her children. She opened the communications to her foot cruiser but it was unnervingly silent. Not a single member of the monkey team could think of anything to say to comfort the two worried mothers, not even themselves; they just focused on finding the ship that took off with their new family members.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They traveled for hours when they came upon a strange ship that was black as night and was emitting a strange red glow. It was shaped almost exactly like the citadel and just the same size. Not even thinking about it much, they headed for it searching for the life signs of their loved ones.

Nova walked to the infirmary, "Adie, we're close. Time to get up"

Adie shot straight up, ready to attack for her daughter.

Nova felt proud of Adie. She had been so worried that she would be a bad mother, when in fact she was doing a superb job.

They both got along side the boys. Nova holding hands with Sprx as everyone else stayed normal. They left the robot and reached a wall that harbored the strongest life signs of three small children.

Being careful they blew the wall away heading straight inside

------------------------------------------------------------------

Donatella, Marcella and Raydon struggled against the ropes they were tied with as their captor laughed at their feeble attempts.

"You will not escape me this time wanderers" he sneered

Donatella face scrunched in anger and made her look much older. Her voice deepened to that of a grown woman with an eerie echo.

"You will not prevail Youndi, nor will you ever" she stated

Raydon and Marcella nodded in agreement glaring down the tall man.

Again he simply laughed.

"This time I shall. Your caretakers weren't like you last. Those of the past killed you at you young age either out of unwant or survival. These 'mothers' now kept you warm and safe out of love" he spat the last word out like poison. "That is what gave me the opportunity to find you, and now you life forces will be mine."

The children went back to struggling and their childhood tendencies caught up with them as they began to cry.

After several moments Youndi got peeved and made to attack the youngsters when the wall to his right was blasted in and he was pushed back by rocks as the monkey team and the worried mothers flew in.

"Mommy!" yelled Donatella struggling against her ropes.

Raydon and Marcella did the same, "Mommy!" Raydon yelled

"Daddy" Marcella also screamed

In return the parents yelled their names and rushed to them.

Adeline untied her daughter and hugged her almost to death, "Donatella are you ok sweetie?"

The mothers were almost simultaneous in their frantics. Sprx had walked off to square off the villain along with the others, taking notice of his evil smirk.

A jet of light shot out of a gun that the villain had been hiding. However he wasn't aiming for a person he was aiming for the formations of rock above the mothers and children. It hit square in the middle of his target knocking the rocks free and tumbling downwards.

"ADELINE!" Antauri yelled

"NOVA LOOK OUT!" Sprx exclaimed

The mothers looked up to see the deadly chunks heading for them and did the only thing they could think of.

The monkey team watched as the mothers pushed their children out of the way and the large rocks and boulders fell on top of them,

"MOMMY NO!" Donatella yelled running to the pile of rocks and started to cry.

Sprx ran to the twins as they started crying into each others arms saying "mama" over and over during their sobs. He hugged them and comforted as much as he could through his own tears.

Antauri ran over to Dawn and pulled his struggling granddaughter away from the pile of rocks.

* * *

I am soooo sorry it took so long! I'm losing my muse! WHAHAAAAAAA! but i kinda forced this one so again sorry if it stinks

BTW - I'm thinking about a intimate nova x sparxs scene what do you guys think? OPINIONS WANTED! hope to hear from you


	14. Losses

The monkey team was saddened by the incident that may have just claimed the lives of two of their family members.

The evil villain simply laughed and taunted them

"Aw, did the little spawns lose their mommies. How sad…"

This angered the monkey team to know end, especially Sprx and Antauri.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THEM LIKE THAT!" the angry grandfather and father yelled at the same time..

The children all huddled into each other before heading over to the rocks and moving as many as they could with their small frail bodies.

While Antauri and Sprx focused on the villain, Chiro, Gibson and Otto helped the children dig out their family members.

"**MAGNATINGLER BLAST!"** Sprx yelled as the most powerful attack the team had ever seen hit the villain blasting him into a crater against the wall that was befitting to his body.

Even before the man could move Antauri attacked, "**MONKEY MIND SCREAM!**" he shouted and it hit the walls around him causing the same thing that happened to Adie and Nova to happen to him. Only this time the man had the unfortunate luck of meeting a sharp jagged rock that impaled him into the floor.

They worried that the children had seen the fortunate but gruesome outcome, but saw they were too busy digging as fast as they could. They soon came up on hands and feet around the places where the girls had stood.

After five painstaking minutes they successfully reached the girls. They were covered in giant bruises, small cuts, and even large deep gashes. Antauri and Sprx were forced to hold back the children once more.

"Mommy! NO MOMMY! LET ME GO!" Donatella screamed

Antauri held his granddaughter back from the bloodied form of his daughter, at least until she bit him. He let go exclaiming the pain in how hard she bit him.

Donatella ran and hugged her cold bodied mother crying.

The twins were just as hysterical about their own mother and when their father wouldn't let go they stomped on his toes together and did the same as Donatella.

The adults ran forward to pry the children from their mothers but ran into a yellow force field. At first they thought it was Adeline but realized her state-of-being, so the only logical explanation was Donatella.

"Dawn, put this field down now!" Antauri said sternly.

Donatella looked at her grandfather and shook her head. Her voice got deeper almost adult-like.

"I'm sorry that this happened, this was not expected and know that the outcome was unwanted." the voice paused as dawn looked at her mother and turned back to Antauri.

"Come to the place of our origin and retrieve them. All will be well."

The twins nodded and they were all engulfed in a golden ball and it took off into space and towards the Hingin sector of space.

"What the hell was that! What's going on!" Sprx yelled in frustration.

Antauri shook his head unknowingly and Gibson pondered.

"Very peculiar," he mused, "It would seem that we have found a clue as to the children's origins and I have a feeling we will find out the full truth by the end of the day."

The others could only watch in thought before running off to the Super Robot and took flight with best they could without Nova.

Since both foot boosters were needed, Sprx volunteered to use Nova's foot cruiser. He sat down in her chair and started all the usual procedures to function the booster before sadly glancing toward the two car seats in the cruiser.

He hoped that they would get there in time to find his children, despite the great mystery towards their running away and their way of leaving.


End file.
